2032 US Presidential Election (Alenario)
The 2032 US Presidential Election was the 62th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 2, 2032. Other elections were held on November 2 such as gubernatorial, house and senate elections. The Libertarian nominee and congressman Ben Kamlim (L-TN) and his running mate Activist Adam Kokesh (L-AZ) defeated the Democratic nominee and Secretary of State Beto O' Rourke and his running mate Governor Jeff Jackson (D-NC) and the Republican nominee of U.S. Senator Tom Cotton (R-AR) and his running U.S. Senator John James (R-MI). The main issue of this election was the Second Great Recession, that started 3 years prior to the 2032 election. This election saw the rise of centre-right Libertarian policies with Ben Kamlim, who campaigned for abolishing the Federal Reserve, cutting the military budget and repealing the Medicare-for-all act of 2027. Polling showed high support for Kamlim due to weak support for Tom Cotton. Kamlim would win the 2032 presidential election with 317 electoral votes, and 52.7% of the popular vote. While O'Rourke won 163 electoral votes and Cotton won 58 electoral votes. Kamlim became the first member of the Libertarian Party to be elected President of the United States and also the second biracial. Background Incumbent President Ruben Gallego, a member of the Democratic Party that was elected in 2024 and re-elected in 2028, was ineligible to run for a third-term due to the 22nd amendment of the U.S. constitution. During the Gallego Administration, the national debt went up to 100 trillion dollars, causing the Second Great Recession. Candidates Libertarian Party The Libertarian Party gained more popularity than ever in the 2032 presidential election. Popular congressman from Tennessee Ben Kamlim ran for president of the United States, he announced his run in 2031. He however had completion from activist Adam Kokesh (L-AZ), U.S. Senator Rick Allen (R-MT) and Arvin Vodra (L-MD). But Kamlim was the most popular due to his right-wing Libertarian policies like important Libertarian figures like Ron Paul. He would easily win his party's nomination and he would chose Adam Kokesh as his running mate. Candidates * Ben Kamlim, U.S. Representative of Tennessee's 1st congressional district (2023-2033) * Adam Kokesh, Libertarian Activist from Arizona * Rick Allen, U.S. Senator of Montana (2027-2033) * Arvin Vodra, former vice-chair of the LNC (2014-2018) Republican Party Due to the unpopularity of Incumbent President Gallego, many Republicans ran to win the presidential election, mostly notably a young U.S. Senator Tom Cotton (R-AR), which blamed Gallego's Medicare-for-all Act for the Second Great Recession. Cotton was seen as too socially conservative for Moderate Republicans, as they backed former U.S. Senator Marco Rubio (R-FL), Rubio would lose the primary narrowly due to Cotton mentioning his voting record in the senate in the debates. Candidates * Tom Cotton, U.S. Senator of Arkansas (2015-) * Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator of Florida (2011-2023) * Ivanka Trump, Businesswoman * George P. Bush, Governor of Texas (2023-2031) * John James, U.S. Senator of Michigan (2025-) * Alex Mooney, U.S. Senator of West Virginia (2025-) Democratic Party Candidates * Beto O'Rourke, U.S. Senator of Texas (2023-) * Tulsi Gabbard, Governor of Hawaii (2023-2031) See Also Category:Alenario Category:US elections 2032 Category:Elections Category:Politics